His
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: Another lonely night, another night without Riku... What's a longing man to do? RxS PwP,Yaoi,Lemon,SoloM


_Hey everyone!_

_This is just something I came up with a few weeks ago. I decided to post it because of my writer's block on **'Aches of the heart'**. Don't worry though, the story is near completion, and will get updated soon._

_You could call this porn without plot, but it can easily follow in the storyline of **'Welcome to the wonderful world of puberty' 'Aches of the heart'** and **'Make that promise'**_

_On this, I shall leave you guys to it. _

_Do enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

His

* * *

The moon shone through the branches of the three outside the window, casting eerie shadows on the veil of silver light caressing his body in the dark.

He turned his head to the window, thinking that the winter had come quickly this year. A sigh then escaped his lips, slightly disappointed that this night, again he would have to spend it alone. The responsibilities and obligations that came with his lover's work had deprived him of his touch for far too long now, and the wait had grown tiresome.

Eight years now into their relationship, they were still as devoted to each other as on the first day they met. Life had smiled at them and granted them many joys and pleasures, their love had only grown over the years.

Yet it was another lonely night, another one without him holding him and loving him in the way only he could, making him scream in pleasure so divine it was barely manageable.

Body warming at those thoughts, his right hand resting on his stomach lazily moved up and down, imagining his lover's knowing fingers on him, passionately making love to him and claiming him as his own.

The longing was growing stronger, the loneliness giving room for his imagination. In his mind's eye, he sensed the approving gaze of his lover as his hand moved further up his torso and teasingly played with a nipple.

A small gasp escaped him at the additional friction of the sheets in between his legs, his lover's knee nudging them apart.

His teeth sank into his lower lips as his back arched at the lips teasingly playing with his erected nipples.

The hand laying on his side awoke and moved to grip the sheets in between his drawn up knees, the soft, momentary touch of his lover's fingers skimming over his awakening sex making him arch up once more.

In his ear, his lover's low chuckle sounded, his unspoken approval sending small sparks down his spine.

Little knowing fingers pressed down on the most demanding places, the soft whisper of his name tumbling down his lips in growing need because of the touch of his own hands.

* * *

The day had been long and tiresome.

That last business meeting had taken up all of his remaining energy and the endless dissertations had made his patience grow thin. He hadn't had to excuse himself when he left the office with a completely disgusted look on his face.

He sighed, taking off his coat he wore over his suit and removing his shoes before stepping into the abandoned hall of his house and walking up the stairs.

Entering the bathroom, he was thinking about taking a quick shower, knowing that Sora would appreciate the warmth of his body when he'd join him in bed.

The thought of his lover made all cold leave his body, the muscles that had been tense relaxing at the mere memory of his dark, chocolate brown hair and mesmerizing set of blue eyes, the soft and delicate curves of his body and the warm, welcoming feeling of his embrace.

Too long had he had to miss his lover's tender affection, too many nights had he left him to sleep alone in their bed, too long had he set him aside for his work.

Yet he knew that Sora would be asleep by now and that there was no use at waking him up so late at night.

Slipping on a pair of clean sleeping pants, he then left the bathroom, turning the lights off as he dried his long silver hair with a small towel.

His bare feet rounded the corner to their room, careful not to make too much noise with Sora sleeping just down the hall.

He found the door to their room slightly open, enough to let a streak of moonlight to colour the floor and opposite wall with silver. The slightly opened door was Sora's silent way of asking: Where are you? And why aren't you here?

Why indeed…

He smiled gently and pushed the door open a little more, wanting to watch him in his sleep.

One eyebrow rose in mild surprise as he discovered that his little lover wasn't sleeping yet, not in the least.

* * *

Body arching gracefully in the pale light, Sora wasn't aware of his silent admirer standing by the door. His right hand went hidden underneath the blanket and in between his legs, every small movement causing a delicious reaction from the brunette, the fabric of the shirt –_his shirt— _he wore had slid off from his right shoulder, his chest heaving up and down at the pleasure provided by the press of his own fingers.

The longing was written on his angelic face, his eyes closed and his voluptuous lips parted in silent bliss.

Riku stepped in soundlessly and kneeled next to the bed, his eyes running hungrily over this young man's body that he adored so much.

His name rolled off Sora's lips, the need for completion getting stronger with every stroke and sensual caress of his own hands.

The oversized shirt slid off his shoulders completely now as he arched once more, the green fabric revealing his erected nipples, the small buds exposed to the slightly chilly air in the room and in consequence making the brunette shiver a little.

Ferocious desire was taking hold of Riku now, his lover's body so much begging for his attention only aggravating his state. His tongue craved for a taste and so he bent over, closing a hand over the hand Sora had placed in between his legs and lapping his tongue over one tiny bud. "I'm home."

Crystal blue eyes shot open at the realisation of touches that weren't his own and he blushed as he saw the raw desire on Riku's face. "You're home…" He moaned softly, his voice trembling slightly at the new shot of arousal that coursed through him.

Riku bent over and claimed his lips, kissing him long and hard. Sora's lips parted willingly, the desire already taken over his senses, their tongues meeting with teasing licks and nips at first before the kiss deepened and became a more passionate, erotic dance of lips and tongues.

With a small sound of suction Riku moved away from Sora's lips, paying attention to his throat now, leaving the brunette moaning and whimpering at the hand playing with his underneath the blanket and between his legs.

"Riku…" Sora managed, taken into a whirlwind of emotions and needing something to hold himself on to. "Baby… I need you…"

A low chuckle was Riku's response, and Sora found his body getting more aroused because of that sexy laugh. He couldn't help but moan again, and felt Riku coaxing one of his fingertips inside of himself.

"Show me babe…" Riku murmured, watching Sora's face attentively. "I want to watch you."

Sora gasped as his finger entered inside of himself and bucked slightly as Riku's hand over his brought his finger deeper inside. He cried out as he felt that same hand taking hold of his erection and slowly starting to exert motions of pressure and release.

"You like it like this?" Riku whispered into one of his ears, licking the lobe. "Show me what you like, baby…"

Sora had no breath to answer, the pleasure so intense it clenched his throat. Caught into his low, persuasive voice, Riku's words weren't quite a command, yet the look in his eyes and his own yearning made it so.

Slowly and nervously, Sora pushed his finger deeper inside; searching for the rhythm he had found before Riku had interrupted and soon finding it again as he took suckle on his aroused nipples while his thumb teased the tip of his erection.

"Riku…" He pled almost continually, reaching with his free hand into the silken mass of silver, wanting him to take him, make his body shudder and cry out in a pleasure he could only find when they were one.

"Just a little more…" Riku throatily whispered, coaxing another finger into his warmth, feeling how his body trembled at the approach of his edge, the pearly drops of pre-cum welling up from his tip.

"Ah…! R-Riku please…" Sora whimpered, arching again, his hips moving to the rhythm he had set inside of him. "Not like this…"

"Shh…" Riku bent over his arousal and licked up the drops of the transparent liquid that were now rolling down the long his lover's shaft.

Instantly Sora came, their joined hands keeping him suspended on his cloud for long moments.

Riku then removed himself from him and stood up to take off his pants, his member already proudly erected.

Sora opened languid eyes up to him, still panting from his just crested peak, all of his responses and reflexes drowsy and slow.

Taking position on top of him now, Riku smiled down at him, brushing a few of his brown locks out of his face. "Beautiful baby…" He captured his lips with his, drinking in all the moans and taking advantage of his dozy state to take his hands in his and bringing them next to his head, pinning them on each side.

"Sora…" He whispered after having broken the kiss. He watched how those beautiful pools of blue opened up to him and gave him his content.

With a hard thrust he was inside, his eyes still fixed on Sora's who had closed his at the slight sting of this sudden intrusion. Even when the shivers running down his back subsided, this exquisite fullness was almost too much and he whimpered as Riku slowly withdrew only to stroke just as slowly back inside. "R-Riku…"

"We'll get there together…" Riku promised, pulling out and in again, picking up little speed, Sora's moans threatening to drive him mad with lust. "Stay with me, baby…" He whispered against his throat. "Just a little more…"

Sora sobbed underneath him, surrounded by his strength and overwhelmed by the perfection of it all. He was past fighting against the maelstrom building within him; it seemed to crest without warning, casting out any coherent thought or speech. Crying out was the only thing he could do when Riku hit that spot inside of him, making him see stars.

Riku bit his lower lip as Sora's walls contracted around him briefly, fighting against the growing urge for release.

Sora could feel himself balancing on the verge of climax and he gently moved his hips against Riku's, seeking for his lover to speed up the pace. "S-so close…"

"S-Sora…" Riku breathed out, closing his eyes as he felt his control slip away and his thrusts increased in depth and speed.

Scant seconds before his petite body went limp in his arms, Riku flooded him with his warmth and collapsed on top of him.

Opening his eyes again, he found Sora lying underneath him with a small smile on his face and his eyes closed, holding him in a tender embrace.

_His._

This unbelievably responsive young man was his, willing partner to everything he might do. Even now as he was in his brief unconscious state, he still responded to the slightest of his touches. _His_ hand, _his_ touch. Still responding to him only after eight years.

Blinking sleepily as he felt Riku pull the covers away from him and picking him up, Sora was only vaguely aware of being carried towards the bathroom and freed from the shirt before put down on his feet in the shower.

He leaned trustingly against Riku as warm water suddenly fell on top of him and a soft sponge ran over his body, washing away all evidence of their shared desire.

He let Riku dress him in another sleeping shirt and carry him back to bed, snuggling close to him for warmth and unspoken reassurance. Intertwining his hands behind his neck and burying his face in the silver lengths of his hair, Sora enjoyed how it felt to feel so helpless and yet so safe at the same time.

How it felt to be…_his_.

_

* * *

Thanks goes out to Komagata Yumi for letting me use a few elements from her fanfiction._

_**-BDP-**_


End file.
